Losing Ami
by Angel-Rias
Summary: PG13 for language. Have you ever wondered about Ami's past and all her innocence and such? Well here it is finally and Ami's not so innocent as they make her to be. What if Ami had a past that included a child?
1. The Past Resurfaces

Okie Candice. Here is one especially for you. I can only hope that I live up to your expectations in this.

**Phoenix- **Mwah Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaaa. I hold you in my grasp finally! I control your life!

_Looks around at audience. _

**Phoenix- **Heh heh. Umm sorry bout that. I have a very bad habit in acting like that in the most inconveinient times. _Glares at Ami. _Well anyways, I want you all to meet AmiIceAngel, the star of my show. She's not the real Ami but she is way too much like her anyways. Say hi now.

**AmiIceAngel- **Hi everyone._ Glares at Phoenix._ I am terribly sorry for Phoenix's behavior. She tends to get too excited at torturing me.

_Phoenix acts innocent and pulls out a manga._

**Phoenix- **I so do not get excited over torturing you. Just other people.

**AmiIceAngel- **yeah sure.

**Phoenix- **_points at AmiIceAngel and whispers. _Hear the sarcasm heh heh. _Normal voice. _Do you want to intro this new story?

**AmiIceAngel- **What? Are you nuts! No way. I don't even know what this is about. You dragged me here in the first place.

_Phoenix shrugs. _

**Phoenix- **Okie then Little sister. Are you in for one big shock. _Gets up and stands in front of audience. _Ladies and Gentleman, Sailor Scouts and Demons, Angels and all the other great and wonderful creatures we have out there. I would like to welcome you all to Losing Ami. Have fun!

**AmiIceAngel- **HEY! WHAT"S GOING ON! WHAT IS THE STORY CALLED!

**Phoenix- **Heh heh. Hurry up and cut to the disclaimer.

* * *

This author does not own Sailor Moon or any of the Properties under Sailor Moon Characters.

The scouts are all 18 now and started fighting when they were 16.

Oh and also Rhea means Ice Angel in the tongue zi'll be using.

Losing Ami

By: Goddess-Pheonix

Chapter 1: The Past Resurfaces

Sometimes a lie can get out of control  
Waiting for a lifetime to catch hold  
So should you have a secret past  
Don't let yourself lose track of it  
Or you will find the lie will be found out

Little things that seems so little  
Another life that you let no one know  
A past that will never let you go  
A childs cry that haunts your nights  
A secret magic that is hard to resist

No one that you can go to for advice  
A mother who will not let you speak  
Hold your tongue and Hold on tight  
To the lies that want to escape  
Or you may find them catching up

Ami blinked as she heard Usagi call her name once more. She looked up from the letter she had recieved and looked at Usagi. "What did you say Usa?" Usagi frowned. "Are you okay Ami? I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes." Ami forced a smile on her face. She had done it so many times before that she could do it without the other person knowing that she was troubled. Usagi looked at her in worry. "I'm okay Usa. What did you want?" "Oh um me and the girls were wondering if you were going to go with us to England. For the summer trip." Ami smiled and shook her head. "Sorry Usa. I signed up for Summer classes at the college." It was a lie. She didn't have anything planned for the summer. Usagi shrugged and went back up to the others. Ami was dragging behind them. Ami looked back at the envelope again, looking for any kind of return address. Nothing. It just had her name on it. Lily had delivered it to her. She knew the handwriting all too well to not know who sent it. It had been 5 years since she had last gotten a letter from them. She had never told Usagi or the others or anyone else for that matter. After all, how did one explain being born like she had been. She looked at the letter once again and then pulled the picture out that had been included. A young girl that was about 4 years old stared back at her with a crooked shy grin. She had pale blue hair with two black streaks and ice blue eyes much like her own. Ami gently touched the picture and sighed. It had been so long since being forced to leave. A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She stuffed picture and letter back into the envelope and stuffed it into her backpack. She hurried to catch up to Usagi. They were going to celebrate the last day of school at Crown Arcade. Ami checked her watched. It was only 3:00. She had to be home by 6:00 so she could get the call.

Inside the Arcade, the group of girls sat at their usual booth. In all there were four others besides Ami. Ami had shoulder length ice blue hair and ice blue eyes. She was about 5'3". She was the brains of the group. The next was Rei. Rei was a Shinto Priestess and about 5'6". She had midnight black hair that fell to her waist and violet eyes. Unlike Ami, who was usually shy and rarely talked, Rei was short-tempered and didn't mind letting other people know what she thought. She was the unannounced second in command. Next was Lita. Lita was the fighter of the group. She had dark brown hair that she always kept tied back in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She was the tallest at 6'2". She was slightly shy around new people but was very loyal to those who were her friends. Then was Mina. She was the matchmaker. Lita also had a matchmaker bit but it was Mina who usually took control. She had sun-blonde hair that she kept tied back with a red ribbon. She was about 5'4". She also had cornflower blue eyes that sparkled with warmth. Last was the greatest treasure in their small group. It was Usagi. She had pale blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was the light to them all and the shortest of the group at 5'2". She was the bubbly, open-hearted blonde that had brought them all together. Ami didn't realize she was staring at Usagi at all when she asked her." Is there something on my face Ami?" Ami smiled lightly. "No Usa. I was just thinking that your the reason that we are all together. You pulled us out of our own lives and intertwined them with everything else." Usagi blushed big time. The other thing holding them together was the fact that they were the legendary Sailor Scouts. Usagi was the famous Princess Serenity of the Silver Millinium. Ami looked at her watch again. In fact Usagi's Prince Charming was supposed to arrive at any moment. On cue, the bell rang above the door and a guy walked in. He had the black hair and deep midnight blue eyes that every girl drooled over. _Well everyone except me._ Ami sighed as Usagi leaped up and he kissed her gently. "Hey Usako." "Hi Mamo-chan." His full name was Mamoru Chiba. In the past he had been Prince Endymion of Earth. Ami pulled out the most recent book she had been reading. It was about the lost city Atlantis. She paused only long enough to order when Andrew appeared. A while later, Ami looked at her watch. It was 5:45. She stood hastily and stuffed her book in her bag. She looked at Usagi and thought up the usual excuse. "I gotta get home. Usa. I'll see ya later. You are all leaving next monday right?" Mina nodded. "Yeah." Ami smiled brightly. "Okay then. I'll be there." Ami slung her bag on and took off out the door hurriedly. Once she made it outside, she took off at a run.

Ami's mind kept ticking down. If her mother got the call, then they would move again. She had to get there. Her lungs were burning. Her legs were cramping but she kept pushing. As she reached their apartment building, she raced in and got in the elevator pressing the button for her floor. She glanced at her watch and saw she had 3 minutes. She paced in the elevator in a panic. Luckily, no one stopped it. She made it to her floor with 2 minutes to spare. She ran to her door, looking through her bag for the key. She was having trouble finding the key. Right when she found them, she heard the phone ring. She jammed the key into the lock and turned it. Once she had the door open, she dashed inside. "I got it mom!" Ami picked up the phone just in time. She was now panting hard. "Hello?" The deep voice on the other end made shivers run up and down her spine. "Hello Rhea. I see you got my letter." Ami's face turned cold. She kept her voice low. "What do you want bastard? I told you that I wanted nothing more to do with you." The voice chuckled. "Oh but Angel, you have no choice. We found you again and we can take Aris anytime we want. You wouldn't want your mother to suffer. And besides, if want to keep your Titania safe and unharmed, you will do as we say." Ami heard her mother from her room. "Sweetheart, who is it?" Ami panicked a moment. "What will you say Rhea?" Ami silently cursed him. "It's Usagi! She's calling about the flight time." "Okay then. Wake me up in 2 hours will you. I have to get to work." "Kay mom!" She turned her attention back to the phone. "So you have 2 hours to yourself now Angel? Good. That can be put to good use. Come to the top of Tokyo Tower. You have 10 minutes." "Now hold on just a damn minute!" "Now now Angel. Your time is wasting away so I suggest you hurry." Ami gaped at the phone as she heard the dial tone. She slammed the receiver down and set her watch for 10 minutes. She then ran into her room. She locked the door just in case and closed her eyes. Reaching down deep inside herself, she pulled a ancient forbidden power out. It was the power of her kind and yet she was the Forbidden Child. An Ice blue glow tinted black covered her. Her hair began to grow and it soon reached her calves. Two black streaks went all the way down to the bottom. Her outfit vanished for a moment, revealing her nude body. But a moment later, the glow formed around her and became solid. She now wore a ice blue shirt with an open back. It tied around her neck and lower back with spaghetti straps. A pair of black strech pants formed over her legs and hips. At the bottom, they flared out. Then boots formed on her feet that were black. She threw her head back in reaction and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Fangs grew to dangerous tips. Makeup seemed to just appear. There was a black liner that marked around her eyes with ice blue eye shadow. Her lips were covered in what looked to be lipstick the color of blood. She then opened her eyes as 3 pairs of wings burst out of her. The top pair was pure white. The middle pair was ice blue. The bottom pair was black. Her eyes were now mere slits. There was a black and a white ring surrounding the ice blue. Now Rhea, she crouched and heaved. The transformation always took alot out of her. She looked at the clock on her wall and growled in frustration. The whole transformation had taken about 5 minutes. She went to her window and opened it. Then she wove a simple and quick concealing spell on herself and then leaped out. her wings spread as they caught the wind. She turned to Tokyo Tower, her eyes narrowed. Knowing him, he would bring her daughter just to get her to do what he wanted her to.

At Tokyo Tower, Rhea looked around. She landed at the tip and released her concealing spell. "I'm here. Now show yourself." Hatred was very evident in her voice. To think he had been the only one who had ever gotten her mad and had managed to keep that anger in her. Laughter filled the area. Rhea tensed. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. Black wings brushed her face. "Ahh my Angel. I knew you would come." Rhea shivered and fought back the whimper as he kissed her neck. "I have a present for you Angel." He let go and Rhea turned around. She stared at the black haired, red eyed man. He was devestating to her her senses and he knew it. He brushed his hand against her arm, causing her to gasp from the electricity that shot through her. "Come Angel." Rhea spread her wings and followed him toward the forest. They landed in a clearing and then he faced her. He smirked. "Do I not get a kiss from my mate?" Rhea sneered. "I'd rather kiss a toad." She saw the anger flash in his eyes and knew that she had made a mistake. She took a step back but he pulled her to him and crushed her against his chest. "You will learn to respect me my mate." "I will never respect a monster like you Damien! Never!" Damien smirked and slid his hand to the back of her neck. "That's too bad." He then crashed his lips into hers. Rhea didn't last a moment. She gave a whimper of surrender and wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled in satisfaction and stepped back. "Ah Rhea. You still taste good. Now see what I brought you." Rhea blinked. She stepped back and crossed her arms. "As long as you stay away from me Damien. I told you once and I will tell you again. We are through. Finis. Over." Damien merely smirked at her. Rhea's heart sped up for a fraction. "Little one. Come out now." Rhea's eyes riveted to the small child that stepped out from behind the tree. She looked to be an exact copy of herself. "Titania..." Rhea's voice was soft but the child heard it. She looked up and joy suffused her face. "Mama!" Titania threw herself in Rhea's arms. Rhea clutched her daughter tightly. "Oh sweetheart. I missed you. Are you being treated well?" Damien growled. "Why would I treat my own flesh and blood badly. She is my daughter."

Titania glanced a fearful glance at her father. "You're mean to Mama!" Titania clung to her mother's body. Damien chuckled darkly. "No my heart. Your mama disobeys me and so she must be punished. In fact I have a deal to make with your mama but you musn't be here. Now go play in the flowers over there." Damien pointed deeper into the forest. Titania glanced at her mama in worry but she motioned for her to go. "It will be okay Titania. Go on and play Lily." Titania nodded and took off.

Rhea watched Titania run off, her little wings fluttering behind her. The moment she vanished, Rhea faced Damien. He instantly slammed her up against a tree by her throat. He growled in anger. "What have I told you about that Angel?" "I will not pretend to her that we are a happy family. Besides, even without me telling her she would be able to see. She asked me when I still had her why Grandma and I kept moving when you would call. I used to lie saying that you wanted us to follow you. I will no longer lie to my daughter!" Damien let go and stalked a few feet away. Rhea watched him carefully. She saw pain flash in his eyes. Sighing Rhea stepped up to him and touched his shoulder. "What happened to us Damien? When we first mated, we used to be so in love. You were always kind and loving to me. What happened to you? The moment I gave birth to Titania, you changed for the worse. Please tell me." For a moment, Rhea almost thought he would tell her. But then he knocked her hand away. "It was nothing more than an act. I needed the power. Now for your task and what I will give in return. I will allow Titania to stay with you." Rhea's eyes brightened and then became wary. "But?" Damien smirked and a shiver of fear raced down her spine. "But you will welcome me to your bed each and every night no matter what. You also will gain me access to a jewel known as the Silver Imperium Crystal." Rhea realed back. "No you can't mean that. She's my best friend. She is the only one who stuck by my side. You can't do this to me Damien." Tears streaked her cheeks. Damien took her in his arms and lowered his mouth next to her ear. "If you wish for your family's death, disobey. But for the sake of us all do this. I mean it Angel. The jewel is our only hope of freedom." Rhea pulled back in shock and stared deep into Damien's eyes. Then she saw it. His love for her was still there. His kindness was as well. Pain was shining out through his eyes. Then it was quickly shuttered. He gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her close to him, his mouth hovering over hers. "You will do it Angel. For the sake of your daughter. She may be my own flesh and blood but that can be quickly remedied." Rhea thought everything over. She had to do it. A bit of pain filled her at the thought of betraying Usagi. She glared at him. "Fine. I'll do it. It is only for my daughter's sake that I do this. You long ago left my heart Damien. The day you turned on our love, was the day I turned my back on you." She saw a smile try and break through the mask of indifference he had on his face. Rhea turned and walked in the direction Titania had gone.

Titania shivered as the wind blew against her cheek. It was like the cold wind that stayed in the manor everyday. It was bad. "Titania." Titania whirled, her eyes wide, as she watched her mother step out. "Mama?" A smile broke on her Mama's face. "Are you ready to go home? To your real home?" Titania felt joy spread throughout her. She ran to her Mama, dropping the flowers she had picked, and lept into her arms. "Yes mama Yes!" Her mama laughed brightly and hugged her tightly. Titania held her mama just as tightly. Rhea spread her wings and lifted off, speaking the concealing spell. Once they were up in the air, Titania no longer felt the cold wind from earlier. She smiled up at her mama. "Mama it was so cold at Papa's house. It felt bad. Now I feel good." Rhea smiled. "Listen to me Lily. When we get back, we have to be very careful. Papa is going to start to come visit me at night. I also have to get something for him. It will be wrong to do it but it will help us all. Papa is still good inside. Something scares him though and that is why he acts mean." Titania smiled brightly. "Okay Mama." Rhea smiled. "Also we will have to start training your power. When we get home, I'm going to show you something but you can't tell anyone. Not even Grandma. The only people who know are my close friends. They have the special thing too." Titania just smiled brightly and snuggled in Rhea's arms.

Back at the apartment, Rhea returned back to Ami. She checked the time and saw that only an hour had passed. Titania leaped around her legs in excitement. "Can I see gramma Mama? Please please please!" Ami chuckled. "Hush Titania. Grandma is sleeping. Now hold still, I must put a concealing spell over you so that no one knows who you are. We still have enemies here." Titania instantly stopped and held completely still. Ami chuckled and held her hands over her. Blue dust fell over Titania and she began to shimmer ice blue. Soon Titania had plain ice blue hair that went to her shoulders and ice blue eyes. She had lost the curves that she had had as well. Titania looked at herself and also felt her teeth. "What am I Mama? Where's my wings?" Ami laughed softly and lifted Titania into her arms. "Your wings are inside you Lily. We can't let you be seen wih wings around here. You are what is called a human. Humans don't have fangs or markings on their faces. They especially don't have wings." "Can I tell your friends that I have wings?" "No Titania. They don't know that I'm not human. You must never tell anyone what you are or who you are. Do you understand me?" Titania nodded enthusiastically. Ami bit her lip. "We'll call you Lily when your human. Just to be safe. Okay?" Titania nodded. "I am Lily Mizuno." Ami smiled and tapped her nose. "Yes you are Lily." Ami then left her room and went to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat? Maybe...broccoli!" Lily scrunched her nose from her spot on the stool at the kitchen counter. "Yuck. Mama!" Ami smirked and looked in the fridge. "How about I make you some hamburgers." Lily's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" Ami laughed again and pulled out the hamburger meat. "Then so be it. Hamburgers it is." Lily clapped her hands in excitement. "Yay!"

* * *

Okie guys. That's enough for now. For reals. I'll get the next chapter as soon as possible.

**Phoenix- **looks at Ami and laughs in hesitation. Come on now Ames. You know I wouldn't do anything too creul to you.

**AmiIceAngel- **_waves a glaive at Phoenix. _You are so going to get it Phoenix!

_Titania walks out of the side room_

**Titania- **Mama? Why are you yelling at Aunty?

_AmiIceAngel drops glaive and scoops Titania into her arms. _

**AmiIceAngel- **Don't worry Lily. Aunty was doing something bad. Now go on back to bed.

**Titania- **Can you sing to me Mama?

**AmiIceAngel- **Sure. _Glares at Phoenix. _I'll be back Phoenix.

_AmiIceAngel disappears with Titania. Phoenix looks at audience._

**Phoenix- **Hey know any good hiding places? Send flames if you like but hide me before she comes back. You so don't want to upset her. Ja Ne!


	2. Death

Hi everyone! Enjoy this chapter. Sorry I havent updated as soon as I owuld have liked. Writers Block a little bit lol.

**Phoenix**- Awe come one Ami. I know I haven't updated in a while. Can't you just give me one teeny little break? I am a Goddess after all.

**AmiIceAngel**- Oh? Well Goddess. These nice people have been waiting for you to get of your lazy butt and finish writing this!

**Phoenix**- But I had to work and there was no computer! Acts innocent.

**AmiIceAngel**- Thats no excuse. I suggest you apologize to everyone that reviewed on here.

_Ami glares at Phoenix until she gives in._

**Phoenix**- Alright Alright.

_Phoenix faces the audience._

**Phoenix**- Okay well I guess I ought to thank you.

**Candice-- I forgive you Candice. I always will so don't worry bout that. And I'll try really really hard to get to church. I promise. **

Anonymous- Thanx a bunch! That makes me so happy that you like it and makes me think I better hurry it up so you won't toast me lol.  
Rose- Thanks a bunch Rose. Your support is duly grateful.

**Sonar de Mercury- You make me blush. With all these comments, it could go to my head.**

**AmiIceAngel**- But you won't let will you Phoenix?

_Phoenix quickly shakes her head. _

**Phoenix**- Of course not Ami.

**Renayumi- Certainly yumi. We all didn't expect that one huh.**

**  
Rena- Thanks Rena. Of course there will always be that something. Ami's past is simply a must see. I'm planning to do stories on at least most of the scouts. I beleive I'll do Rei or Hotaru next. I've already got Ami and Setsuna. Setsuna's story is Unknown Child of Time's Arms.**

okay thats the last of the reviewers Ami. Can I go back and eat now?

**AmiIceAngel**- I suppose. But next time I won't be so lenient.

**Phoenix**- Okay! Oh maybe I should introduce the chapter name. uh um. Thankyou for the wait. Now may I introduce Chapter two to Losing Ami, Death..."

**AmiIceAngel**- DEATH! PHOENIX!

**Phoenix**- Heh heh. Hurry roll the disclaimer!

_**Sailor Moon and the Property of Sailor Moon do not belong to me. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... But Rias, Kira, Ria, Asoka, and Thomas are mine! All mine and I'd like people to ask before they use them.**_

Chapter 2: Death

When Michelle Mizuno, aka Aris, woke up, she heard a child's voice in the apartment. She walked out and stood stalk still. "Ami...What is she doing here?" Michelle wasn't unhappy to see her grand-daughter but if she was here, it meant that they had been found. Again. Lily cried out happily. "Gramma!" Lilly rushed toward her and Michelle swept her grand-daughter into her arms. Ami came forward. "Mom...I suppose I should tell you now. Yes he returned. He's given me an ultimatum. This time he'll hurt her if we run. He's allowed to let her stay here with us." Michelle frowned. "What are the terms Ami?" Ami swallowed. "I am to give myself willingly every night and I am to give him access to...the Silver Imperium Crystal..." Michelle gasped. "But that means..." Ami hung her head. "I know. I have to betray Usagi." Michelle wrapped her arms around Ami and hugged her feircly. "Oh my love. If only things were different for you." Ami pushed back. "But they aren't. I was about to take Lily to the Park to show her my other side. I'm going to make it where she's come from the future, like Rini did." "What excuse will she use?" Ami shrugged. "Easy. I'll say that she's come back for training." Michelle nodded. "Be careful. Does he know yet of your other life?" Ami barked out a laugh. "Oddly no. After all, after the battle back then, I hid that I had been a part of the Moon Court. It was the only way to survive then. It wasn't until 2 milliniums later that we even returned to our Home. And then another 4 milliniums after before I met him. It's been almost 10 milliniums since the battle. It's time for the revival of it. This time, I have to make sure a different outcome appears. I can't fail again. Too much is at stake now." Michelle sighed. "Well I must go to work now. Be careful." Ami nodded. Michelle kissed Lily's forehead. "Bye Lily. I need to go to work now. Be good for your mother." Lily grinned. "Of course Gramma." Michelle handed Lily to Ami with a smile and left.

Ami dressed Lily in a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt with a pair of old sneakers before heading out. Lily took this all in good humor as they headed out of the apartment. As they stepped outside, Lily let a loud laugh escape. "Oh mama. I'm so happy." Ami stilled and kneeled by her. "Listen to me Lily." Ami's voice was low. "You must call me Ami. Do you understand. There are people here that wouldn't understand everything. Promise me? Only around my close friends and Gramma can you call me Mama. Do you understand?" Lily sighed, her eyes sad. "Yes Ami." Ami chuckled at the disgusted face on Lily. "You'll grow used to it my dear. Now come on. We must hurry if we are expected to be left alone for a time." Ami took Lily's hand and they started toward the park.

Once at the park, Ami led the way to a place where no one would be around. Coincidentally, the place was where they had last fought against Zoisite. Ami sighed dreaily as her memories of her former love rose to the surface. She couldn't very well tell Usagi that she remembered her past. Then she'd have to reveal her true race. She mentally shook her dark thoughts from her mind. It wouldn't do now. Or ever. Usagi's perception to empathy was becoming stronger every day. Ami closed her eyes and checked the surrounding area. No one was about. It wouldn't do to have the generals show up. It was also confusing as to why the scouts had decided to go to England. Especially at a time like this. It was indeed very odd for Usagi to even think about leaving Tokyo unprotected. "Mama..." Lily's voice dragged her from her thoughts and Ami smiled down at her. "Okay then Lily. Watch carefully for after I do this, we will need to work at creating a crystal for you." Lily nodded in anticipation. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!" The ribbons swirled around her in a flurry. Whether or not Ami heard the gasp of awe Lily made, she didn't show. Once the transormation had taken place, Mercury looked at Lily. "What are you Mama?" Mercury kneeled with a smile. "I am what is known as a Sailor Scout. Remember the stories I told you about the Planetary Gaurdians. That is what I am." Lily clapped her hands over her mouth and let lose a soft shriek. "Oh mama! Can I be a Gaurdian?" Mercury chuckled. "Yes my dear. Now hold out your hands like your going to cup some water." Lily's face fell into a look of concentration as she did as she was told. Mercury kneeled by her, holding her hands in anticipation. "Now dig deep like I showed you last time. Dig really deep inside until you feel the ice." Mercury watched as a familiar ice blue glow appeared on Lily's chest. "Now, let it flow through your veins. Pull it out slowly. Center it into your palms." Sweat popped out along Lily's brow as the glow began to travel toward her arms. Her skin had gone ice cold and her pulse was beginning to waver. "Bring it together in tightly." The glow finally arrived at her palms and it began to condense itself. A flash of light went off and Lily gave a cry of fright. She fell back and stared in shock at the pale ice blue heart shaped crystal lying in the grass. Around the immediate area of the crystal, there was ice. Mercury picked the crystal up and held it out to Lily. "Now. I want you to say Mercury Power. Make Up." Lily took the crystal gently. She closed her eyes. "Mercury Power! Make Up!" The ribbons swirled around her. When the transformation finished, she was in a fuku like that of the normal Sailor Mercury. Mercury chuckled. "You are Sailor Chibi Mercury my dear." Chibi Mercury looked at herself in wonder. "Really Mama?" Chibi Mercury's voice was in awe. Mercury chuckled. "Yes my dear. Now focus and pull forth the song of the ice within you." Mercury demonstrated. Soon a harp appeared in her hands. The strings shivered in anticipation yet made no sound. The wood was white birch that was sculpted with elegant hands. Chibi Mercury furrowed her brow in concentration. A soft light blue glow appeared before her and sweat broke out all over her body. Suddenly a harp similar to Mercury's was in Chibi Mercury's hands. She smiled in amazement and wonder. Mercury kneeled. "This is our heirloom child. Your harp is a part of my own. It is called Mercury's Harp. It is used for attacks only. Do you understand?" Chibi Mercury nodded solemnly. Suddenly, the communicator went off. Mercury answered it. "What is it?" Sailor Moon was on the other side. "Mercury! We need your help! We've got a youma here!" "I'm on my way." Mercury turned it off and looked at her daughter. "Ready for your first battle as a Gaurdian my love?" Chibi Mercury grinned, a evil glint in her eyes. "Yes Mama." They jumped into the trees and took off to where Mercury felt the others.

As they slid to a stop in front of Tokyo Tower, Mercury growled in frustration as she saw General Malachite. The other Generals were there as well. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Chibi Mercury hesitated as Mercury's attack hit the youma. The youma screeched and threw some goo on Mercury. Mercury managed to dodge most of it but it got her leg. Mercury screamed as the goo began to start spreading. Chibi Mercury gave a cry of rage and raised her hands. "Ice Mirror Barrage!" A mirror of ice appeared before Chibi Mercury. It shattered and the shards buried themselves in the youma. It screeched in pain. Chibi Mercury instantly ran to Mercury and hit the goo. She whimpered and rubbed her hand. "Mama. Please use your magic." Mercury shook her head and cupped Chibi Mercury's cheek. "I can't my dear. No one can ever know. Except you, me, and Grandma." Chibi Mercury shook her head. "No! Mama! Don't leave me yet." The goo had reached Mercury's chest by now. "I'm not going to die. I'll always be there for you. Take my crystal and hold it love." A glow came from Mercury and entered Chibi Mercury. Then the goo completely covered Mercury and she vanished. Chibi Mercury placed her hands on the spot where her mother had been, as though she were searching for a body. "Mama! Mama! No!" Chibi Mercury jumped as a hand lightly touched her shoulder. She looked up, tears falling. There was a woman with blonde hair in odangos. She was in a Gaurdian's armor. "It's okay. We'll find her. I promise." Chibi Mercury watched as a tear fell from the woman's eyes. Then three other girls came up, their eyes sad. The black-haired one knelt and smiled sadly. "It's okay. We'll take care of you." Chibi Mercury shivered as the cold wind came. It was the same one that was always at Papa's house. Then a man came up and held the first woman tightly. Chibi Mercury frowned. The man kneeled. "We need to go now little one." Chibi Mercury looked toward the forest. She saw her papa watching from the air. She noticed that he was laughing and motioning her to come to him. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to the Gaurdians. She took the man's hand and smiled sadly. The first woman picked her up and then they left.

Damien growled in frustration as the Planetary Gaurdians took his daughter. He had his mate back now. Even if she was bound in a casing of blood. He would turn her to his side. A part of him surged forward demanding that he not do this. That it was foolish. He scowled and pushed the voice back. His master would not be pleased if he discovered that he was having such thoughts. Damien narrowed his eyes and immediately transported to the hidden dimension. His master was simply known as Darkness. The place the dimension was called was Shadow Earth. Damien moved through the imagined halls of a vast palace and entered a large room. The Generals stood there, awaiting his commands. He smirked as he read their inner conflict. He reinforced his mental control to block out their pasts. It wouldn't do to have them remember. His eyes lingered on the one known as Zoisite in hatred. He had been the former lover of his mate. He didn't know the past of his mate and he was determined to know of her connection with the stupid chit that held the Silver Crystal. Why Darkness wanted it was his problem. Damien wanted to discover everything that his mate held in her thoughts, memories, and soul. He'd yet been able to touch them. He looked in the blood casing. Rhea's face was relaxed in a contented sleep. He growled. "Damn you Rhea. You have thwarted me yet again. But I will turn you and make you fight against your daughter. You will fall under me. This I swear." Damien turned toward the Generals. "Tell me what went wrong now and I might spare your lives."

Lily shivered in fright as she looked at the people around her. She wished fervently that Kira and Ria were here. They were older than her but they treated her like an adult. Thomas and Asoka were still too young. She wrapped her arms around her knees and watched the Gaurdians talk. They looked like regular humans now. Lily couldn't understand how they could be the Gaurdians. Humans were weak. Well compared to them of course. She was a Saphrian. Part Angel and Part Demon. They were all like that. Some took on both traits while others only had one. Kira's and Ria's mom had both traits. Kira and Asoka had Angel traits and Ria and Thomas had Demon traits. Lily blinked and realized that the Gaurdians were looking at her. "What?" The girl with the odangos spoke. "What's your name?" Lily stood and bowed formally. "I am Princess Lily Mizuno." The blonde smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I am Princess Serenity but around here I am known as Usagi." Lily nodded and looked at the others. The black-haired women smiled. "I am Rei Hino." Lily looked at the blonde next to her. It was shorter than the other womens. "I'm Mina Aino." Next was a brunette. "I'm Lita Kino." Lily nodded again and looked at the man. He grinned affectionately. "I am Prince Endymion but here I am known as Mamoru Chiba." Lily swallowed as she stared at him. He reminded her of her papa. Usagi attracted her attention again. "Where are you from?" Lily tried to remember what her mama had said. At that moment, there was a flash of light outside. The Gaurdians stood and went out. Lily remained motionless and then she felt a small warmth inside her. Thoughts filled her mind and she gasped at the force of it. She looked up as she heard a cry of happiness. "Rini!" Lily stood and stumbled to the door. She stared at a girl about her age. She blinked at her in confusion. Then knowledge came forward. She needed to pretend to recognize this girl for the sake of her mama. She had promised her mama that she would never tell that she was a Saphrian. Lily smiled brightly. "Rini!" She rushed forward and hugged the strange girl. Rini stared at her a moment. "You look familiar..." Lily shivered slightly in fear of being recognized. If this girl was truly from the future, then it was possible that she knew what she was. Usagi smiled sadly. "Rini, this is Lily. She's Ami's future daughter." Rini nodded, still frowning. Lily shifted. "Um I got to go." Usagi nodded. "Do you have a place to stay?" Lily nodded. "I was living with Mama. Bye!" Lily ran off before they could stop her. Tears blurred her eyes and hatred coursed through her. Her papa would pay. "I promise I won't let you get away for this Papa. I promise."

Back at the apartment, Lily sat in the kitchen. Her mind returned to that morning. It had been so nice sitting with her mama and having fun. Papa hadn't let her. Besides, her growing up day was coming quickly. It would be on the next full moon and that was only 25 days away. It scared her to have to do it alone. Lily bit her lip, trying to fight off a new wave of tears. She managed to overcome the tears and moved to the window. She placed her hand on the window, hoping against hope that her mama could return. Lily stayed there only a few moments. Then she moved back and went to her Mama's bedroom. Lily closed her eyes, taking in every smell and sound. At that moment, the phone rang. Lily jumped and then answered it. "Hello?" "Lily?" Lily sighed as she heard her Grandma's voice. "Hi grandma!" "Hey sweety. Where's your mama?" Lily stifled a sob. "He took her mama...Mama's gone..." Silence came from the phone. Then her grandma's voice came again, strained. "Are you sure honey?" "Yes grandma." "I want you to stay there and lock everything. Then put that spell up that your mama showed you." "Yes Grandma." Lily hung up and quickly did as she had been told.

Later that night, Michelle made it home at 11. She entered the the hall and moved to the door. She spoke the counter spell quietly and unlocked the door before it would pop back into place. It was a special spell that she and Ami had created during their first months of escape. She looked around. "Lily?" Michelle moved quickly through the apartment and couldn't find a trace of her grand-daughter. She finally stopped at Ami's door last. She peeked inside and found Lily asleep on the bed, curled around the pillow. Tear tracks ran down her face. Michelle sighed and entered. The fates asked too much of her grand-daughter. She sat on the bed and stroked Lily's hair out of her face. "Lily. It's time to wake up. Come no now. We need to leave here." Lily sat up groggily. "Why we leave Grandma?" "We can't let Damien find us." "But we can't leave Mama." Lily's head was clearing quickly. "No no love. We're just moving to a different part of Tokyo. You'll be happier there. And safer. I'm going with you as well." "Where are we going?" "To see Rias. We're going to live there for a little while so that way you'll be safe and Kira and Ria can watch out for you until the Aging Moon comes." Lily smiled brightly and shot up. She turned serious. "We gotta take mama's stuff." "Of course Lily. Of course." Michelle stood. They ad only until dawn to get everything moved out. She'd put in her notice that she was leaving right after she'd talked to Lily earlier and had changed hospitals.

The next morning, Usagi rang the doorbell for Ami's place. She frowned when no one answered. She looked at Rei and the otehrs in confusion. The girls had come over to check on Lily. After all, she was Ami's future daughter. They wanted to know why she had come back and they were worried about her. Finally Usagi turned the knob. It swung open and they entered. The apartment was completely empty. Usagi went to Ami's room while the others searched the rest of the apartment. She found a note sitting on the floor. It was addressed to her. In Mrs. Mizuno's handwriting. _"Dear Usagi. I know you don't understand and I don't think you ever will. With Ami's disappearance, I've taken my grand-daughter with me to a close friends. Thats all I can write on this note. If you are the one reading this place your thumb on the bottom of this note in the right hand corner."_ Usagi frowned and did as the note said. _"Usagi. Please understand that something you will never understand nor comprehend is happening. If there is a dire need of help or you are in battle and need help, I will give it. Tehre is in the back of my daughter's closet, a special phone. Take it and enter the name Titania. I will know when you enter the code. Only call if you are in dire need."_ Usagi frowned. She had no times for games. She was leaving in 2 days and needed to pack. She went to the closet and opened it. At the back she saw something against the wall. She picked up the odd phone. It almost resembled a communicator. She looked it over and found no on switch. She frowned and touched the top. It lit up ice blue. "Password please." The voice was soft. "Titania." "Password accepted. Welcome Serenity." Usagi blinked in shock. Almost instantly, it lit up. An image of Ami's mother appeared over it. "So you found it Usagi. I know this seems strange and outlandish but I can tell you this much. When next you see Ami, she will be your enemy. Please trust me on this. If she comes to me first, then I will know. Please be careful Serenity. Someone is after your Crystal and he will stop at nothing. He's has taken the generals as his own now. I don't have much time. Please don't speak. He threatened Ami and forced her to do as he said. She was going to have to take your crystal and betray your trust with her knowledge. She only did it because he threatened me and Lily. Since she was captured they are doing what is called a Blood Wipe. It sorts through every single memory and twists it so that the person doing it can change them to their satisfaction. She will not know you as friend if it works. I must go now. Get out of the apartment now. You have only a few minutes. Hurry. Do not question me and go!" Mrs. Mizuno's image faded and the phone turned off. Usagi hastily put it in her pocket and whirled, streaking out the door. "We need to go now!" The others nodded as they saw Usagi's face and followed her out. As they reached the street, the apartment burst into flames. It didn't touch anything else. Usagi thought she saw a man with wings fly awawy but when she tried looking closer there was nothing. Neptune appeared with Uranus and they hastily put the flame out. They looked at Usagi and she nodded. They needed to have a meeting. Their plans for England were now on hold. Usagi and started down the street briskly, her face set.

Lily screeched in delight as Ria tossed her in the air again. Ria looked 18. She had deep red hair with a silver streak no her left and a black streak on her right. Her wings, when she changed, were pitch black. Her markings were hidden as well. "Again Ria again!" Ria chuckled and tossed Lily again. By the house, Michelle and Rias, Ria and Kira's mother, sat sipping lemonade. Rias was frowning. "You're sure that he has betrayed his clan?" "I'm certain. It's either that or his entire clan turned. But I can't see Mara and Cade doing that. Nor any other members of his family. They all found their mates before the Darkness tempted them. Damien had 3 millinias. He's younger than Rhea but still. It's only by 3 millinias." "Sometimes that makes a difference." Michelle shook her head. "No. When I first met Damien, he wasn't like this. He had a kindess in him. When he and Ami first met, I saw him fall for her. He fell deep. Just like his father fell for his mother." Rias nodded and set her cup on the glass table. "I know what your trying to say Aris. But we both have to face the fact that he has turned and he is seducing your daughters mind to turn as well. We can't let him or she get Titania. That's that." Michelle nodded. "And the Moon Socuts? My daughter would risk her life for Serenity." Rias folded her fingers together. "We will take on Rhea's place. We will gaurd her. My daughters will gaurd Titania and you and I will gaurd Serenity." With that said, Rias placed her cup to the side and stood. "Come. It's time we set you up in your practice." Michelle stood nodding. "Thankyou again Rias." Rias smiled and the two went inside.

* * *

Thats it everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
